levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatars
There are 3 basic Avatars or Classes in LevynLight, plus a Premium one. You can change your Avatar at any time by clicking "Change Your Avatar" on your LeyvnLight profile. The Premium class, Vrilya, was purchasable for Seeker Silver in the Premium Shop. Your avatar gives bonuses to your friends. When you use a friend's avatar in your party, you can gain the bonuses from it's friend support traits. After getting through the quests of Chapter 14, it's possible to upgrade the basic avatars into Expert Versions. The Premium Expert Vrilya Avatars were sold, apart from the regular ones, from December 1st, 2011 to January 12th, 2012. =Archer= Archer You are an archer. After Zeruul killed your parents, you left your home city of Ecorae to train with the rebellion in remote Esert Village. There, you learned that you are also a Seeker, someone who uses a special stone to find hidden truths. In addition to your Seeker training, you learned to use a bow, the traditional weapon of your homeland. *Friend Support Traits: **Efficient Training (+5% XP) **''The Archer's precision in battle earns him/her a bonus to experience.'' **Precise Weapon Class Equipped: ***+1 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends unleash a hail of arrows on ______!'' Expert Archer :Available after completing Cross the Lostman's Desert quest series (Chapter 14). You're an expert archer. After ridding Zeruul of the Master Shadow, learning of your Vrilian heritage, and discovering how to manipulate time, you have committed yourself to perfecting your art and becoming an expert of precision. *Friend Support Traits: **Efficient Training (+8% XP) **''The Archer's precision in battle earns him/her a bonus to experience.'' **Precise Weapon Class Equipped: ***+5 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends unleash a hail of arrows on ______!'' =Mage= Mage You are a mage. After Zeruul killed your parents, you left your home city of Fontis Sapienta to train with the rebellion in remote Esert Village. There, you learned that you are also a Seeker, someone who uses a special stone to find hidden truths. In addition to your Seeker training, you learned to use magic, a skill practiced by your ancestors for many generations. *Friend Support Traits: **Alchemy (+5% Gold) **''The Mage enchants newly looted gold, increasing its value and recovering more treasure.'' **Enchanted Weapon Class Equipped: ***+1 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends zap ______!'' Expert Mage :Available after completing Trudge Through the Mangled Swamp quest series (Chapter 14) You're an expert mage. After ridding Zeruul of the Master Shadow, learning of your Vrilian heritage, and discovering how to manipulate time, you have committed yourself to perfecting your art and becoming an expert at the arcane art of magic. *Friend Support Traits: **Alchemy (+8% Gold) **''The Mage enchants newly looted gold, increasing its value and recovering more treasure.'' **Enchanted Weapon Class Equipped: ***+5 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends zap ______!'' =Vrilya= These avatars can only be obtained from Premium Vrilya Avatars and Premium Expert Vrilya Avatars chests. Vrilya You are a Vrilya. After Zeruul took complete control of the Mythlands, you left your home city of Vril to train with the rebellion in remote Esert Village. There, you learned that you are also a Seeker, someone who uses a special stone to find hidden truths. In addition to your Seeker training, you learned to use your natural defenses and strengths, the traditional way of you homeland. *Friend Support Traits: **Defensive Shield (+3 Defense) **''The Vrilya's nature in battle earns him/her a bonus in defense.'' **Strong Weapon Class Equipped: ***+1 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends charge ______!'' Expert Vrilya You're an expert in the Vrilian art of defense. After years spent in the Mythlands fighting the influence of the Shadow, you have become more knowledgable in your ways, gaining strength, confidence, and a sharpened mind! *''NOTE: You must be level 43 or higher!* *Friend Support Traits: **Defensive Shield (+8 Defense) **''The Vrilya's nature in battle earns him/her a bonus in defense. **Man/Woman-At-Arms (+3 Attack) **''The Vrilya stands next to you yelling his/her war cry, sword held high, ready to charge into combat.'' **Strong Weapon Class Equipped: ***+5 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends charge ______!'' Misc. *Link to Vrilya Male Avatar Live Painting *Link to Vrilya Female Avatar Live Painting =Warrior= Warrior You are a warrior. After Zeruul killed your parents, you left your home city of New Feron to train with the rebellion in remote Esert Village. There, you learned that you are also a Seeker, someone who uses a special stone to find hidden truths. In addition to your Seeker training, you learned to use melee weapons and muscle to fell your opponents. *Friend Support Traits: **Man/Woman-At-Arms (+1 Attack) **''The Warrior stands next to you yelling his/her war cry, sword held high, ready to charge into combat.'' **Strong Weapon Class Equipped: ***+1 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends charge ______!'' Expert Warrior :Available after completing Climb the Pallid Peaks quest series (Chapter 14). You're an expert warrior. After ridding Zeruul of the Master Shadow, learning of your Vrilian heritage, and discovering how to manipulate time, you have committed yourself to perfecting your art and becoming an expert at strength training. *Friend Support Traits: **Man/Woman-At-Arms (+2 Attack) **''The Warrior stands next to you yelling his/her war cry, sword held high, ready to charge into combat.'' **Strong Weapon Class Equipped: ***+5 Attack Bonus ***''Your friends charge ______!'' Category:Mechanics